Random Questions to Debate Over
by Gir'sdoomsongofdoom
Summary: If you're wondering something, check this out! Great q's to debate over!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Some of you may know me from "334 ways for a country to get kicked outta walmart." It's been getting a lot of popularity. I will ask well debated questions, give what I think, and you can give suggestions on what to ask next, and comment to give your own opinion. Enjoy!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Is China a girl?

I believe so, mostly because of the simple fact that when she drew a picture of herself, everyone went, "China, you're a chick?" And China is voiced by a female voice actress. You may say, wait, so is Sealand, but that's because he's a little boy. I personally believe China is a girl. Besides, she loves Hello Kitty.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Is Sealand a real nation?

As much as I love him, I'm not sure. I always think, if he isn't, then how is alive, but that would be many things. I honestly think that Britain is a total jerk about it, though. When Sealand tried to save the G8's butts in Paint it White, then epically failed, Britain's just like, idiot. Wow, very nice England, to the one who actually turned out right in the head.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Is FRUK a good pairing?

YES!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Who's worse, France or Prussia?

I believe their both terrible. But if I had to pick, Prussia. YOU'RE NOT AWESOME! I AM!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Please comment and give me suggestions. Rated K plus or lower, don't wanna change the rating.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Some of you may know me from "334 ways for a country to get kicked outta walmart." It's been getting a lot of popularity. I will ask well debated questions, give what I think, and you can give suggestions on what to ask next, and comment to give your own opinion. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Do you think England's cooking is good?

{}{}{}{}{}{}

No. Period.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Do you think Flying Mint Bunny is real?

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Flying Mint Bunny is offended that you do not see her.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Do you think Canada is visible?

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Wait, who?

No, jk! I think it depends on who you are. Cause you can see him if youre awesome enough!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Does Belarus scare you?

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Don't talk about it, she might be near...

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Is Russia a nice person?

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Oh, crap, this is hard.

It depends on what mood he's in. Like, if he's in a mad mood, stay away. If not, stay away. Hard to answer.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

These q's were all a thanks to LuzyousomuchPandasandAnime14. Please ask more anytime!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Some of you may know me from "334 ways for a country to get kicked outta walmart." It's been getting a lot of popularity. I will ask well debated questions, give what I think, and you can give suggestions on what to ask next, and comment to give your own opinion. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

How many hamburgers do you think America eats in a day?

{}{}{}{}{}{}

At least a few hundred. Have you seen his pile and how fast that guy eats those things! It's got to be over a few hundred, now that I think about it.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Do you think Poland should be wearing a skirt?

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Poland, we know you're a boy. Give up the act.

No.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Isn't Prussia awesome?

{}{}{}{}{}{}

No matter what people say, Prussia is NOT awesome, and he never will be. I hate that guy, I mean come on! He's so full of himself! Ugh.

Sorry for my outburst.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Who would win in a drinking contest between Russia and Prussia?

{}{}{}{}{}{}

I don't want to know.

I think it would be pretty close...

This makes my brain hurt.

I can tell you one thing for sure, though. The loser would NOT be happy.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Do you think Italy could take over the world?

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Who honestly does think that?

Maybe Germany was right, it's all an act so no one will hurt him and then he'll slowly take over Earth and enslave all humanity. I could so see him, Prussia, and Sealand doing that. Curse my imagination.

So if it's all an act, yes. If not, he stands no chance what-so-ever. :)

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

These q's were all a thnks to LuzyousomuchPandasandAnime14. Please ask more anytime! Keep on reading, peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Some of you may know me from "334 ways for a country to get kicked outta walmart." It's been getting a lot of popularity. I will ask well debated questions, give what I think, and you can give suggestions on what to ask next, and comment to give your own opinion. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

{}{}{}{}

Who is stronger, America or Russia?

{}{}{}{}

Um... become one with Russia, da? I think that America is stronger (we got nukes!), but Russia is WAAaAAAAY creepier. End of story.

{}{}{}{}

What do you think America is like behind his hero act?

{}{}{}{}

America behind his hero act, hard to say, but I'm guessing something smexy and weird, he uses the act WAY too much though.

{}{}{}{}

Do you think NyThe prefectures of Japan have personifications, so the states probably do to. What do you think of when you hear New Jersey? (what their personification would be like)otalia!America is more nothern (New Jersey, Chicago, Boston, New Yorker) or southern (like a cowgirl) she has a baseball bat (baseball is more northern) but she also has a cowboy hat.

{}{}{}{}

Well, the states DO have personifications, and I just checked online.

Here's the link. .com/wiki/The_State_of_New_Jersey

{}{}{}{}

Honestly, Nyotalia!America seems more Southern, just with a baseball bat. The outfit gives it away to me...

{}{}{}{}

Who do you ship the younger nations/micronations with? (Sealand, Latvia, Wy, Seychelles, Seborga, Latvia, etc.)

{}{}{}{}

I. Love. SeaLat.

Cutest paring ever!

I guess I really like Lichtenstein and Switzerland, cause they're cute and not officially siblings.

Wy and Seborga are cute, too!

{}{}{}{}

Other than Hanatamago and Kumajiro, what are appropriate names for the pets?

{}{}{}{}

Well, obviously, Gilbird, um... I don't pay attention to naming all of Greece's cats, though...

{}{}{}{}

Who do you ship America with?

{}{}{}{}

AMERICA AND CHINA FOREVER!

{}{}{}{}

The prefectures of Japan have personifications, so the states probably do to. What do you think of when you hear New Jersey? (what their personification would be like)

{}{}{}{}

She's fanmade, just check on google.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Thanks to Rebecca Calzone for these questions and some answers!

C ya!


	5. An Author's Note

Hey people, I haven't gotten any more q's lately, but I am still open for a ton more! I would love to keep updating, I just haven't gotten any new ones, and I wan't to let you know, just because this is a fun story to write and I have had quite a few comments before. Oh, and a thank you and your-welcome to Rebecca Calzone for her comment, and the COOKIE! It waz yummy. :-)

Please feel free to ask anything! All you have to do is review!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow. After I posted that last chapter, I got like, 2 comments, so both of them will go in this chapter. Here we go!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

From HetaliaSparkleParty.

{}{}{}{}

Isn't Germany so macho and darn good looking?

{}{}{}{}

He is macho. Very macho. But I like France's looks better, but if it were in between Germany and Austria, or Germany and Prussia, I would choose Germany in both cases. To Prussia fangirls, HE IS NOT AWESOME! To American fans, Prussia was a country very near Germany. He now "claims" East Germany.

{}{}{}{}

What's the name of Finland's dog?

{}{}{}{}

Uhhh... Hana-Tamago, I think. You can search the web, or check my comments on this story to see if anyone corrects me if I'm wrong (and please do), but I'm pretty sure that's it.

{}{}{}{}

Is Finland secretly Sweden's wife?

{}{}{}{}

I don't think that it's all that secret, considering the fact that Sweden announced it, and they adopted Sealand together, so, yes, he is Sweden's wife, but no, I do not think that it is secretly.

{}{}{}{}

Who would win in a hockey match? Russia or America?

{}{}{}{}

Hmmm, that's hard to say. I've been sitting here for a while pondering that question, when the fact came to mind that America and Canada are brothers, and the only time Russia interacts with Canadia (as far as I've seen) is when he's sitting on the poor, quiet nation. And Americans do play a lot of hockey. I am American (also French, Polish, and Italian, which shows the most), and I love the sport. I might be French-Canadian though, I will have to double-check. But my answer is America.

{}{}{}{}

Will everyone soon become one with Mother Russia?

{}{}{}{}

THANK YOU FOR ASKING THAT! I have actually come up with a way that the Russian government could take over the world, but I will not advertise that in the public. You can PM me to know it, though. AND ONLY HetaliaSparkleParty (very nice user name! xD), no one else in fear that you might be the Russian government. Though, if you do PM me, please confirm that you are not the Russian government.

My answer is yes, according to my plan. You will have to tell me if I could use that plan, though.

{}{}{}{}

How is it that Canada can be invisible?

{}{}{}{}

Even though he is the second largest country, he is hardly anything compared to America. (I love Canada, but as far as I know, they ain't got no nukes.) America is out-there, meanwhile, Canada is so close to America, that the country really does get blamed for our messes. :-)

{}{}{}{}

This review/question was from Musicfan179.

{}{}{}{}

Is Holy Rome really Germany with his memories removed?

{}{}{}{}

HRE is Germany. When you compare pictures of these two countries, you can see the faint resemblance in their eyes, hair, and the eyebrows. You can search google to find out more, and there is a great website about 2 down that really helped me answer this q.

{}{}{}{}

A special thank-you to HetaliaSparkleParty and Musicfan179 for their questions, and I hope I answered them well! Oh, and to HetaliaSparkleParty. Please PM me if you do want to hear me ranting on about my plan. All of my friends have checked it, and they all agree it could work. Thanks to you all! Please add more q's soon!

~Gir'sdoomsongofdoom signing off.~


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! I (damn shift key!) only got one more question, but this one, is... interesting... to say the least...

Disclaimer: Me no own this show. Go away, tax man!

{}{}{}{}

Who would be a better (or worse) babysitter for Wisconsin? France or Russia?

{}{}{}{}

Oh, poor Wisconsin. Really, America? Is that all who was available? Why not Spain? Why not Spain?

Okay, back to sanity. Hmmm... I can only find cons for both. Well, I guess the fact that France raised a kid who isn't a pervert... Canada! Uncle Mattie! (Sorry, peeps, I'm Sea-kun, so I call Canada Uncle Mattie.)

* * *

~France~

He's a pervert, but at least he was able to raise Canada with very few problems, but if had the help of Iggy... hmm.

~Russia~

A total creep who America hates, so at least America and France get along, sometimes. I'm French, so that proves something, right. (Yes, I live in America. Don't judge me! I am very lightweight, so much that it scares me.)

I'd say France... just 'cause he's a friend of America's, and makes him statues of ladies, and he raised a kid right, so France. Also, HI! And thanks to VulcanBlood for this question.

{}{}{}{}

Only 1 question, peeps, so please ask more. Oh, and to HetaliaSparkleParty, did ya like my plan? I think the Russians could really use it!

Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

{}{}{}{}

Who is cuter; N. Italy, Sealand, or Liechtenstein?

{}{}{}{}

I think they're all adorable in their own ways. N. Italy in the way that you just want to hug him, Sealand in the way that he's cute and everything, and Lichtenstein in the way that she's sweet and nobody realily hates her, ya know?

{}{}{}{}

Is Hungary the one who masterminded all the yaoi pairings?

{}{}{}{}

Yes. Sadly, yes.

{}{}{}{}

Isn't Germancest, like wrong? You know? Prussia x Germany aka brother x brother?

{}{}{}{}

I hate it when people do that! Yes, it's horribly wrong and stupid. The only one I really like it Lichtenstein and Swiss, and because those two are not even real siblings! You saw the episode where he picks her up off the streets! That's why.

{}{}{}{}

Why can't Sweden express emotions? Like, you know how he always has that serious face?

{}{}{}{}

Hmmmmm... that's honestly something to think about. I guess, if something horrible happened, like Finland was killed, or stocks went down 2%, then, yes, he would be upset. Otherwise, I do not think he can. Maybe happiness, wait, no.

{}{}{}{}

Do you know what happens if Italy's curl is cut or plucked out?

{}{}{}{}

The world will end.

{}{}{}{}

Thank you to HetaliaSparkleParty for his/her review and various questions. If you guys have any more, feel free to ask!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola~ Almost right away last time I got 2 new sets of questions, and I think all of these should be pretty easy to answer. Yeah. Also, hi to VulcanBlood for being awesome! Randomness, my specialty.

Disclaimer: Okay, why do I have to say this again? Romano, do I own this show?

Romano: No, now give me tomatoes, dammit!

Me: *chucks a tomato at him* okay! Happy?

{}{}{}{}

Why do most Hetalia fans believe that France is a raPiSt? It clearly stated in one of the episodes that he believes that love should not be forced upon.

{}{}{}{}

Well, he just acts that way, you know. Just the way that he treats some of the characters, and, well, Iggy. Remember, in one episode, he did try to force Britain to marry him, and almost got him to. After that, he took Britain God know where, so, well, yeah. That was just in one episode, and us "Frogs" are random like that, so he might of changed his mind, or it could've been an error in the studio. And he has made quite a few... er... interesting (to say the least) comments...

{}{}{}{}

If you had to choose one, which Italy brother is the most like the whole country of Italy?

{}{}{}{}

Heh... funny thing... you see...

I read somewhere that they messed up the personalities of the Italy's. Er... Southern Italians are said to be more... um... open and friendly (trying not to laugh) than the Northerners, and both halves have a... rivalry... um... the sides hate each other, pretty much. So, Southern Italy, because in reality they are super awesome, and Northern Italy was made like him on the show. But if you're looking directly from Hetalia, then Northern. Because both North and South are awesome! Wow, longfulness. Hehe... not a real word.

{}{}{}{}

Why do you think the creators of Hetalia made girl characters instead of making it all boys to increase the yaoi fangirls factor?

{}{}{}{}

Because some religions (not being mean, just saying what is the truth, but not in a mean way, I swear.) do not allow gay or bi or pan pairings, and so to get more viewers, they added in a few females. Also, I like the was Hungary can kick a**!

{}{}{}{}

Those were from Illusion fox. This next set is from soulshifter98.

{}{}{}{}

Why is Prussia such an ** !

{}{}{}{}

Many fangirls would kill you for saying that. I am one of the few who would hug you. I don't know. I guess it's just natural for him, and HE IS NOT AWESOME! France and S. Italy and Spain and Sealand and Canada are awesome, but he is a freaking- UGH! You know? Nobody really knows the reason why, but I think it's because he isn't a real country, and he's just jealous because everyone else is cooler and better than him, you know?

{}{}{}{}

Who makes an awesome uke? England or Austria?

{}{}{}{}

I hate both of them. But I honestly think... hmm. Iggy, he's more powerful, but even he can't beat France. And he depended on America and Sealand in WW2, but Austria is just weak. How about this? To the readers, you get to comment on who you think, and I will put up the most voted one next chapter. Sorry, but that really is a hard question. :-) Congratz, the first question I really will stay up pondering over.

{}{}{}{}

Why is South Korea and China so under rated they are cute together.

{}{}{}{}

I admit, they really are kind of cute, but many other people ship China with others. Like me, I ship him/her with America. My friend ships China with Russia. There are many variations, and I'm sure you're not the only one who ships those two, I mean, come on. They really are cute!

{}{}{}{}

Why is Spain such a pedophile I mean really I know he has his happy go luck attitude but something isn't right about him.

{}{}{}{}

Nobody really knows... he's just... interesting... to say the least...

I think him and Roma really are cute, but it's just wrong, the way Spain "cared" about him as a kid.

And his attitude... it's kind of creepy...

{}{}{}{}

Can feli kill Germany and get away with it ?

{}{}{}{}

Oh yeah.

You see, after watching Ouran High School Host Club (and loving it and Honey-sampai!), I realized that even the sweetest of characters (Honey) can have a dark side (Honey...). And I think there really can be a way for Feli to kill him... we'll just have to see!

{}{}{}{}

To soulshifter98, I will try to, and I do believe you, I'll just try to make time!

{}{}{}{}

Thanks for reading guys, remember to vote, and just to ask questions or comment!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, apparently Austria would be a better uke, and I kinda agree. Oh, and to HetaliaSparkleParty. No, I'm not sick of you! Just the opposite, actually! And yes, Lilly and Swiss have those "moments". :-)

I don't own this show.

{}{}{}{}

Did you knw that Sealand ia an actual micro-nation? It got mentioned on CBC (Candian Broadcasting Corproation) on a show because they were debating whether not they should be aloud to have a soccer team.

{}{}{}{}

Yeah, I did! They have a ton of cool sports things there, such as fencing and they actually have banned alcohol. They were probably watching Iggy, and figures that if it runs in the family, they should ban it! Yeah, I found a ton of cool facts about it and actually impressed my older step-brother with my knowledge. That's kinda hard to do!

{}{}{}{}

Who is General Winter? I've really been sure, except that he like wat hs Ryssia or something like that.

{}{}{}{}

Besides Russia? Um... *checks internet*

Here's what I found.

The Russian (or Soviet) Winter is a common explanation for military failures of invaders in Russia. Common nicknames are General Frost, General Winter and General Snow. Another was "General Mud"( see "rasputitsa").

That's a pretty good explanation.

{}{}{}{}

Have you ever thought of where the whole 'let's-give-countries-random-curls' came from and why the maker of Hetalia did that?

{}{}{}{}

Not really. I guess it's just some random stereotype, but if anyone thinks differently, put so in the comments. Remember, this isn't just for answers, this is for giving your own opinions too!

{}{}{}{}

Do you ship GerIta? If you don't, I might have to shoot you XD... JK! But still...

{}{}{}{}

Hell yah! They are adorable! I also ship Japan and Greece, which is cute, and a ton more!

{}{}{}{}

Which us a more probable relationship: Russia and Canada or Canada and Prussia?

{}{}{}{}

Er... Canada and Prussia. Because Russia basically interacts with Canada by sitting on him... and hating his brother. Prussia, I'm pretty sure, can tell the two apart. He knows Canada pretty well, actually. I somewhat ship Canada and Prussia, just 'cause.

{}{}{}{}

Thanks to HetaliaSparkleParty for the questions!


	11. Chapter 11

I no own show.

{}{}{}{}

Is having a crush on the hetalia people bad ?

{}{}{}{}

I hope not, because I am major fangirling over Japan and France and Finland right now... But if it gets to the point where you are breaking up with boyfriends and girlfriends to be with the character, then yes. Very bad.

{}{}{}{}

Do you think America is REALLY that stupid , as he let's on?

{}{}{}{}

That's a good question. I know that this is a very highly educated country, and many immigrants are coming in, just for the education, but still. He has his blonde moments, let's just go with that. Oh, and nothing against blondes, just using that as a highly known example, but I know blondes are actually smarter than you would think. Both of my brothers are about two levels ahead in math, and reading.

Let's just say this. He can be dumb, but I think there is something else behind that, kinda like what I think with Italy.

{}{}{}{}

Do you think Canada does drugs , cuts himself ect.?

{}{}{}{}

He might, and it is quite possible with the way he's been treated before, but then you watch the anime, watch Canada, and see that he's not that kind of person.

{}{}{}{}

If I was to , ... oh say for instance punch Germany in the face how would you / other Fangirls react ?( I think I know the answer to this * shivers * )

{}{}{}{}

I wouldn't personally care... but there are fangirls who would murder you in your sleep, trust me on that.

{}{}{}{}

Who is your favorite person in Hetalia ?

{}{}{}{}

Okay, that's kind of hard. I don't have a particular fav., but I have a few. Japan, Romano, France, Finland. Maybe Sealand, sometimes. Oh, Canadia!

{}{}{}{}

Which one of Greece 's cats do you like ?

{}{}{}{}

I personally don't keep track, sorry, but that's the truthful answer.

{}{}{}{}

And finally if iggy got drunk around you would you either A.) leave or B.) stay ?

{}{}{}{}

B) Stay. There is no way I'm leaving without a video tape, and YouTube!

{}{}{}{}

Thanks to HetaliaSparkleParty for the questions! Please ask more everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

I no own show.

{}{}{}{}

Why are (some) fan girls so scary? I mean, seriously, my friend told me about some chick that had America as her username (it had something to do with him), icon, and art on Deviantart or something. And she says the girl's Signiature said "I claimed America as my BF on mywaifuhusband. Com" or something equally crazy. I'm not sure if she was telling the truth. Are there really people who do that? O.O

{}{}{}{}

Well, if that story is true, then hell yeah! I am a obvious fangirl, and I have minor, "Omg, so cute!" crushes on characters, but I mentioned this last chapter, there are some people who break up with their friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, whatever, to have an imaginary relationship with a made-up character. Sadly, it's true, and they just take things like anime and manga and cartoon characters, just way too seriously.

Me and my friends role and cosplay, which isn't a very un-common thing to do. Hell, I've seen cosplay for cartoons and stuff like that, a comic that I really like, but that's common. I've seen cosplayers in my town somewhere in the U.S. all the time. (Not giving away my location...) And my username (Gir'sdoomsongofdoom) is after an old cartoon series that I really enjoyed, but it has nothing to do with marriage or that crap. Just one scene that me and my friends all love. (The show's called Invader Zim, and it is amazing!) But there are user names that have to do with marriage, and it's not completely over the top, just saying that they really like this character, which in some cases is really understandable, like it's hard to hate Sealand, for instance.

But that's not bad... yet. When your life revolves around... hmm... let's say... Russia, and you devote everything to him, then that might be a problem. When the guy or girl you used to love comes and asks you out to the prom, and you say no, because you are getting married or going out with a guy named Ivan, then that's really a problem. Some people do do that, (yes, I meant for two do's) and they really need to stop.

Me and my friend (no way I am pointing out names, because he/she [not even pointing out gender] might get mad) had a texting fight for about two or three hours straight, about how she wanted to be Russia and Italy and all of these other characters in our fangirl (and one fanboy- NOT gay) club, and there were already people with those characters, like me, with Sealand and Romano, and she got so serious about having this "thing" with Russia, that she started acting like he was there, and giving her suggestions on what to text, and let me tell you, I was pissed. She can pretend to be characters, but the way she was acting like Russia was real was, well, brutal. I was so pissed, that after a few calls with other members of the club, and e-mails too, I was crying, because I was stuck in the middle of that thing, and it was mostly because she was so mean and brutal about the way she was using Russia, and to me, that's one of the ways you can use to go way too far.

Yes, there sadly are people who do that, and it's okay to say, "Hey, this is my signature, kolkolkol." But when they go too far (like your example, and my two), it gets ugly and mean. I am sorry to the person who I used as an example, but just realize, it was hard for me to be stuck right smack in the middle of that sort of thing, and I was talking to my other friend about that the other night, and she understands that it was hard. I hope you do, (nameless).

So, in the long run, stay away from those people, because even if they seem nice at first, it can get hard and hurtful and you just don't want to deal with it. Yes, there are fans like that. They need help.

{}{}{}{}

Thanks to 3.2. (love the username!) for the question! Send in more anytime guys!


	13. Chapter 13

I no own show.

By the way guys, in chapter 11, I screwed up the username of the person who sent in that question, and I apologize, but understand it was one in the morning and I was screwed up in the head more than usual. Anyway, the person who actually sent that was soulshifter98. Thank you HetaliaSparkleParty for pointing that out.

And for some reason, last chapter, the username of the person who sent that question didn't show up all the way. That was 3.2. 1. KABOOM. Okay, it wouldn't except that as one word, so I just put in a space, sorry about that. Anyway, I have some new questions! These ones actually are from HetaliaSparkleParty.

{}{}{}{}

Why is it that Belarus is so intent on marrying Russia? Is it like a reference to history or something?

{}{}{}{}

I'm guessing it's something like that. As far as I can tell, maybe the Belarus government kept wanting to be part of Soviet Russia, and the Russian government just kept saying no. And with the stalking him... they probably kept coming up and offering to "help" with the Russian wars and problems and all that crap, so that's my guess. I'm not saying that's completely accurate, I'm just saying that's the most likely answer.

{}{}{}{}

Has Hetalia ever influenced your food choices in places like buffets?

{}{}{}{}

I'm very Italian. Only 12.5%, but it shines through more than my French and Polish and God knows what else sides. But I've always liked pasta. After Hetalia, it seemed more... appealing... to me... to say the least... I also love chocolate a ton more, too. My dad makes good fish and chips, but all the other fish and chips taste like crap. That's because we're American! No, JK. My dad just has a special recipe.

Also, I've always disliked fast food like McDonald's, but now it's even grosser to me. That's why I don't fit most American stereotypes, dude! Heh... see what I did there with the dude... heh... yep.

{}{}{}{}

Why does Germany have a secret passion for baking sweets?

{}{}{}{}

I have no clue, but I'm going to use that to make fun of him now.

Oh, you see, Germany, deep down inside, is sweet and loves puppies and kittens and Italians. He loves pasta and the Japanese, and he really loves sweets. The sweets make him hunger for more, and then he gets all nice and warm and cozy inside.

Heh... if only. I have no clue, maybe he just likes the taste.

I hope that was amusing though!

{}{}{}{}


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, I am pausing this fic for a while. I will answer the questions in my inbox, all in one looooong chapter, but that will take about a month or so. I have a lot going on, and between 2 jobs, and you tube commentating, I am only going to consistently keep going with 2 fics, an Invader Zim fic, and a crossover IZ and Hetalia fic. I'm sorry, but I will update in July or so. Thanks for reading!

~Gir'sdoomsongofdoom~


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Okay, I'm so sorry, it's been a while! I had more important things to do. But hey, Imma back! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. **

{}{}{}{}

Okay, these questions are from soulshifter98. No, you are NOT bugging me! I love getting new questions! :D

{}{}{}{}

Q: Who is Joan of arc ? What are her relations with francy pants in hetalia ?

A: Okay, I'm pretty sure that first off, before she died, they had some sort of love affair. In a few wars, she lead the French military to victory. That's pretty much all I know, but I hope that helps!

{}{}{}{}

Q: Have you ever had the erge to pull italy's curl ( before you found out what it does ) ?

A: Okay, I still wanna just tug Romano's curl! Anyways, before, hell yeah! After, um... hell yeah! xD

{}{}{}{}

Q: Would you make sealant a country if you could ?

A: It all depends... what would I benefit? xD Um... I'm not quite sure he's ready!

{}{}{}{}

Q: Do you think if south Korea was ever in the anime , would the show be a little more hilarious , sue to his ..um touching japan problem ?

A: xDDDD Okay, they NEED to put him in the show! That would be SO freaking funny!

{}{}{}{}

Okay, this next question is just... awesome. Thank you SO much, 3.2.1. KABOOM! SO FREAKING MUCH!

{}{}{}{}

Q: Prepare yourself for the ultimate question not related to Hetalia: Why is Dib's head do big? XD

A: Okay, when I first got that, I cracked up for at least 20 minutes straight. I can't say any differently now! xD Kaboom, can I call you that?, the world may never know...

{}{}{}{}

These are from HetaliaSparkleParty. Yes, yes that is! xD Now, SOMEONE OUT THERE DRAW A PICTURE OF GERMANY WITH KITTENS AND SWEETS, HUGGING ITALY. GO NOW! xD Multi-colored rainbow! That's so awesome! I have a lot of heritages, but besides Canadian (and then family moving to America) I'm allll European! I'm Slovak too! YAY! xD Latvian? THAT'S SO COOL! :D

{}{}{}{}

Q: What do you think would happen if Austria suddenly decided to start acting like Poland?

A: Oh. Mah. Gawd. "Oh gosh, like, Hungary! Why don't your clothes fit me? Like, I need to look good for playing My Little Pony on my piano! And could someone, like, get this mole off of my face! EW!" xD

{}{}{}{}

Q: How many ponies do you think have been painted pink because of Poland?

A: Oh good lord. I'm not sure I even want to know. xD I'm sure quite a few, probably any ponies in the countries of Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Germany, Italy, and England. Quite a few!

{}{}{}{}

Q: Do you know the episode in which Lithuania is trying to introduce himself, but Prussia keeps chucking acorns at him? Do you know why he was doing that?

A: I'm not quite sure. Hmm... It's just Prussia, ya know? He just loves to do random stuff like that...

{}{}{}{}

Q: What exactly is Busby Chair, and why can't it kill Russia?

A: Busby's Chair. Hmm. Well, I think during WW2, the English were just going insane. So insane over everything, that Funimation wanted to make Iggy look more insane. That's just my best guess though. And Russia? Dude, he's f*cking scary! That's why! xD

{}{}{}{}

This is from/for Ita-chan18. That does make sense. Thanks for the answers! :D Swiss a girl and Hungary a boy makes sense! xD

{}{}{}{}

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please review. See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Omigod guys, I'm sorry it took so long to update! But I promised myself I would update all four of my stories today, and that's what Imma do! **

**If you guys could please check out my new Hunger Games fic and submit a tribute over PM, I will give you a shoutout on my 334 Ways fic, a really popular one! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, and all of the question's I'm answering belong to other people!**

{}{}American Gelato{}{}

Thanks, and maybe I'll put that in 334 Ways! xD

Q: Who is the better tsundere, Romano or England?

**A: That's a good question. Um... Mind blown. I honestly think Romano, just from the way he yells at everyone. Great question!**

Q: Do you think that Romano is more open when texting, blogging, etc.?

**A: Well, the most he can do is caps-lock us to death, so probably! **

Q: What is England's favorite kind of tea?

**A: No honest clue. I'm sure he loves pretty much every kind, seeing as he is England. **

Q: And, finally, Captain Jack Sparrow VS. Captain Arthur Kirkland (England). Who wins?

**A: Um... *looks on Google for who the heck Jack Sparrow is* Ooooh, him... *idiot* Um... Seeing as Iggy is an entire country... **

{}{}Katrina Miyuki{}{}

**Thanks! :D**

Q: What do you think would happen if Norway and Finland switched personalities?

**A: Oh. My. God. *remember, I'm a teenage girl, I have to say that* That would be... awful. Poor Sweden... **

{}{}The Blade Of Evil's Bane{}{}

Q: As you may see from my username, I am a hardcore Zelda fan. This question pertains to that. If blue is the color of Wisdom, green is the color of Courage, and red is the color of Power, and those are the color's of the Baltic's uniforms, if you match the color with the uniform, Latvia has the color of power. Question is, HOW THE HETALIA DID THAT HAPPEN?

**A: OMIGOD I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE! :O The producers of Hetalia are trying to mess with us, that's how. Or maybe, Latvia has SECRET POWERS THAT WE DON'T KNOW OF! SCREW BECOMING ONE WITH RUSSIA, LET'S ALL BECOME ONE WITH LATVIA! **

{}{}Greece's kitty{}{}

Q: Why did they make Russia chan so scary?

**A: Because 'back then', he was a Communist, trying to take over Poland. He's scary. **

Q: Have you ever seen a Spain picture and looked at him for a long time?

**A: No... no I haven't... **

{}{}{}{}

**I'm glad to be back on this guys! Please check out my Hunger Games fic and submit someone. Bye!**


	17. Please Understand

**Hey guys, another chapter where I explain things. Please, stick with me through this, this is pretty damn important.**

**Lots of things and random crap has been going on. Recently, there's been a lot of rumors at my school about me raping girls (because I'm bi) and me and my girlfriend leaking sex tapes! I'm still a freaking virgin! Ugh... Sorry. It's gotten to the point where I'll openly say this, guys, I've attempted suicide 3 times since January. It's so stupid.**

**My grades have been dropping pretty low because of all of this, not to mention my French teacher (whom I went to Europe with) is giving me hell. She's said so many rude things, I just broke down sobbing one night on the trip. She yelled at me the next day, and told me to get over this "Sydney drama" (yes, my name's Sydney).**

**By the way: Europe was great! :D**

**But yeah. The main purpose of this chapter was to say this. No new chapters until summer begins. When summer break comes, I'll feel a lot better. I'll update at least once a week, I PROMISE. AND IT WILL BE AWESHUM! :)**

**But until then, I'll just have to keep trying to hang on. I'm not asking for pity, trust me. If I wanted pity, I would've given you the full story. This is only part of it. I would say about 1/10th, not kidding.**

**I hope you guys can understand, and it will get all better. After I start highschool, quit French, and go to easier classes, I'll do a lot better. Please, don't make fun of me for any of this. I've been struggling with so much throughout the past 5 or 6 years, I can barely handle anymore. Please, understand.**

**Um.. One last thing! As well as making new chapters, I'll also be posting Vlogs, finally! My YouTube channel is on my profile page, if you wanna sub. I also have posted a link to a video that me and my girlfriend made before we started dating, over the fall. We were bored and it was raining, okay! ? ! (Sub to her channel to please. And the person in the video is me, that was before I started wearing makeup. Any questions, PM me.)**

**But yeah guys, please understand. I want to entertain you, and I hope that you all enjoy my chapters when I do get off my lazy (not really, but I wish) ass and work on them. But yeah... Like I said, please check out my channel and the video, please sub, and also, please understand! There's been so much stress.**

**A HUGE shout out to Fluteorwrite. Without you, I would probably be dead. I love you. (In a friend way, I don't cheat.)**

**But yeah... Bye. :) I hope I get to see you guys over the summer.**


End file.
